wynnpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Item Types
There are currently seven types of titles that items can be classified into. Each type serving a different purpose and function for the player. Item Types *'Junk Items' *'Miscellaneous Items' *'Basic' **'Unsellable Items' *'Quest Items' **'Untradeable Items' *'Depressing' *'Unique' *'Special' *'Rare' *'Legendary' Junk Items Junk items are usually "excess" items that are are dropped by mobs such as zombies, (Rotten flesh) skeletons, (Bone meal) Wild Wolves (Wolf Fangs) etc. They generally serve no purpose, other than being sold to junk merchants for emeralds. However, they are occasionally used for quests such as the "Grave Digger" quest which requires the player to gather rotten flesh. Miscellaneous Items Abbreviated as "Misc. Item" in-game, are items that aren't necessarily junk, but rather items in specific needed for quests, such as apples, or wool. Basic Items Basic items are as the name implies, are simple items. They can be aquired by drops from mobs, or can also be bought from weapon merchants scattered around the world. The very first starter weapon given to the player is a basic Oak wood weapon of the corresponding class, (e.g. Oak Wood Stick for Mage, and Oak Wood Bow for Archer etc.) and are "Unsellable", but can still be dropped. Quest Items Quest items are items that can only be acquired from completing quests, killing quest related mobs, or getting quest items as drops from certain quests. Quest items are untradeable, and serve a function in specific quests. Some quest items acquired from the end of some quests are required for later quests (Such examples are the Temple of Legends Quest). Depressing Items Depressing items are amongst the weakest of all items as they do no damage whatsoever. Many players find depressing items useless, not knowing that they are used for the Bob's Lost Soul quest. They are exclusively dropped from low level mobs such as the zombies surrounding Ragni or the Sheep near Detlas. Current Depressing Items: *Depressing Spear *Depressing Bow *Depressing Stick *Depressing Shears *Pumpkin Helmet * Mama Zomble's Memory (Zombie Head) Unique Items Unique items can only be found as mob drops and occasionally as rewards for quests. They can be identified at the item identifier. They sometimes have increased stats than basic items, but are not sold from weapon merchants. They can be identified with a yellow item tag. Special Items Special items are dyed leather armor that can be purchased from specific merchants around the Wynn province. They are usually pricey for their levels but offer a good deal of defense for appropriate level and can also be identified. Current Special Item Sets: *Leaf Armor - Level 2 *Tribal Armor - Level 18 *Nether Armor - Level 25 (No longer obtainable) *Adventurer Armor - Level 30 (No longer obtainable) *Black Armor - Level 33 *Snow Armor - Level 45 *Ghostly Armor - Level 53 Rare Items Rare items are harder to find than unique items, and in turn have increased stats. As with unique items, they cannot be purchased from merchants, and can only be acquired as mob drops. they can be identified with their magenta item tag. Legendary Items Legendary items are extremely rare drops from mobs. They are very powerful and have the highest stats of all weapon types. As with Unique, and Rare items, they cannot be purchased from Weapon merchants with the exception of the weapon merchant who sells the Mythic weapons at the Temple of Legends. They can be identified with a cyan item tag.